


My Dads Are Soldiers

by megsblackfire



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angela is the antagonist, Hana is just so done, Jesse likes his swear words, M/M, RPGs are the bane of Hana's existence, modern-ish AU, teenage!Hana, teenage!Hanzo, teenage!McCree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 16:50:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8586259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megsblackfire/pseuds/megsblackfire
Summary: Jesse McCree hasn't seen his parents in five years and it's been a year since he's last spoken with them. But, now that the Omnic Crisis is coming to a close at last, he has high hopes. His guardian; the woman that swore to keep him and his younger sister, Hana, safe; has made his life miserable. According to her, he isn't smart enough to attend the prestigious Overwatch Academy, nor is he a good older brother to Hana regardless of what he does. He wants his parents back and he had never been good with patience.





	1. Chapter 1

“This is an update concerning the surrender of the Omnic Uprising,” the newscaster said as he rearranged the papers in front of him. “This morning, UN officials signed a peace agreement with the leaders of the Uprising. However, due to the remote battlefields in many central Asian countries, the fighting is expected to continue for at least another few weeks. Strike forces in these locations are without outside contact and teams will have to be dispatched to collect soldiers on both sides. More information will be released as the strike teams are located and sent back to their respective headquarters for quarantine, medical attention, and rehabilitation.”

“Jesse, you’re supposed to be doing homework,” Angela scolded as she walked into his room without knocking.

She never knocked. It was one of the things that had taken a while to get used to. Angela seemed to think that because it was her house that meant she had the right to walk into whatever room she wanted. It didn’t matter if Jesse was in the middle of getting changed or sleeping or, once, trying to have a little “me” time; she would walk in and expect him to answer her. She’d even get mad at him if he demanded that she knocked before just barging into his room.

Jesse shot her a glare as he turned off his television. “Watching the news,” he snapped.

“The news will be on later,” she said as she crossed her arms over her chest. “Do your homework.”

“Yes, _Mom_ ,” he snarled as he spun his chair around and slammed his math textbook on the desk.

She left with a roll of her eyes and closed the door behind her. Yes, because he was definitely the problem here and not the woman that just barged into his room while he was watching the news. Jesse lifted his middle finger and waved it angrily at the door.

“Fucking bitch,” he hissed between his teeth. “Mind your own fucking business.”

He flipped the textbook open to the last few questions he had to do and started scribbling out his work. The math was painfully easy; he spent most of his class doodling in his notebook because he was bored. He was bored in all of his classes because they weren’t a challenge and the teachers didn’t want to be there anymore than the students did. He’d begged Angela on a number of occasions to let him take the stupid entrance exam to the same high school that Hana went to, but she always told him no.

“It’s a difficult exam, Jesse,” she’d say. “I don’t think you realize how different a learning environment it is at Overwatch. Just stay at Deadlock, okay?”

“Deadlock” was the right name for the downtown school; he felt like he was caught in deadlock every minute he was trapped in that building. He was bored so his marks were slipping, but he was smart enough to pull them back up after a test. His teachers hated him because he was constantly correcting them; the students hated him because he wasn’t a drug addict like ninety percent of them and actually put a bit of effort into his work. He was only in Grade 10 and felt more alone than he had in years.

He missed his dads. He didn’t want Angela looking after him anymore. He wanted to get picked up in his Papi’s humongous black truck or his Dad’s red motorcycle with white flames emblazoned on the side. He wanted to eat spicy home-cooked meals and cry tears of pain as he tried to outdo his Papi by eating really hot peppers as fast as he could; yah, Dad would scold him afterwards for drinking all the milk in the house, but it was worth it to make Hana and Papi laugh. He wanted to fall asleep with his head on his Dad’s shoulder as they watched Westerns all Saturday afternoon and listen to his Papi talk about the farm he was going to help Jesse buy when he was old enough. He wanted them back, but they were out doing their job.

Last he’d heard from them was well over a year ago on a shitty landline somewhere in the upper mountains of China. They reassured him and Hana that they were fine and that they thought of them every day. They were out keeping people safe from the omnics that had started a war with humanity. They’d be back now that the war was over. He just had to be patient.

He finished off the questions as he smelt supper cooking downstairs. His stomach rumbled as he put his textbook away and got to his feet. Chicken in a honey glaze with mashed potatoes sounded amazing; he just hoped that Angela hadn’t burned the potatoes again. Hana could pitch a fit all she liked when Angela burned the food, but if he even turned his nose up at what was put in front of him, he was reprimanded. Favouritism at its finest and she wasn’t even trying to be secretive about it.

“Jesse!” Hana shouted as he walked down the stairs. “You’re becoming a hermit, big bro!”

“I was doing homework, brat,” he teased.

“Don’t call your sister names, Jesse,” Angela scolded.

“It’s fine,” Hana grumbled as she held her arms out for a hug. “She’s moody.”

“Must have dropped a petri dish at work,” Jesse smirked as he hugged Hana tightly. “How was school?”

“Boring,” Hana whined.

“Why, because you can’t play video games all day?” Jesse laughed as he sat down. “You know better, Miss Hana.”

“Don’t you get all Southern on me, cowboy!” Hana glared playfully at him. “Some of us happen to be amazing gamers.”

“How’s that Dark Souls game coming along?” Jesse grinned.

“Fuckayou!” Hana hit him playfully.

“No cursing at the table,” Angela groaned as she set their plates down in front of them.

“Sorry,” Hana said, not at all meaning it.

Jesse snorted before he dug into his meal. The chicken was overcooked, but at least the potatoes weren’t burnt. He could deal with terrible chicken, but potatoes? There was a line that even he couldn’t cross. Yes, his Dad had spoiled him a little bit with his amazing culinary skills, but who managed to burn potatoes more often than any other food? If he didn’t know better, he’d think she was doing it on purpose.

They ate in silence; Angela hated dinner conversations and he and Hana knew better than to try to talk around her. He didn’t think he knew a more emotionally insecure person in his life. Dr. Angela Ziegler, world-renowned surgeon and humanitarian, was absolute shit at holding a conversation that didn’t revolve around her or her research.

Jesse collected the dishes when they were done and put them by the sink. “Hana, you helping with dishes?” he asked as he started filling up the sink with water and bubbles.

“Sure,” Hana grinned as she grabbed a dish cloth. “Can I wash?”

“Can you even reach the sink?” he teased.

She hit him for his comment and stuck her hands in the hot water as Jesse filled the rinse sink. They started chatting about everything and nothing, ignoring Angela as she puttered around the kitchen doing whatever the hell it was that she thought she needed to do. They finished dishes and went straight to Hana’s room.

“Let me see what build you have set up,” Jesse said as he sat on the bed and watched her boot her game system up.

“I thought it was a good,” she sighed as she waited for the game to load. “Went with a strength build.”

“And forgot to level up your vitality at the same time,” Jesse mused as she brought up the stats. “You’re going to have to spend the next three soul levels on vitality to get your health up.”

“Ugh,” Hana whined as she started playing. “I hate grinding in this game.”

“You’re the one that wanted to play the really hard Dark Souls series,” Jesse teased as he ruffled her hair.

“Only because Dad made it look easy,” Hana huffed as she started fighting enemies. “Honestly, I don’t know how he can fail repeatedly at Super Mario Brothers, but absolutely cream the bosses in this.”

“Dad is a man of many strange talents,” Jesse mused. “The best of which is making amazing meals while Papi bitches about his limited understanding of how spices work and then proceeds to eat his words.”

They giggled at the very true fact and lapsed into comfortable silence. Jesse pointed out a few ways for Hana to improve her fighting before Hana glanced up at him.

“So why are you still going to Deadlock?” she demanded. “We both know you’re way too fucking smart for that school.”

“Angela is my legal guardian and won’t let me take the entrance exam,” Jesse sighed.

“So go behind her back and do it,” Hana snorted. “You’re good at that. That’s how you got out of summer school two years ago.”

“Yah, ‘cept I need a parent’s signature because I’m not eighteen,” Jesse huffed. “I just have to wait this war out and Papi will pretty much shove that exam down my throat.”

Hana chewed on her lip and looked at her lap. “If they’re even still alive,” she whispered.

Jesse nodded his head numbly. He didn’t want to think about that possibility. He didn’t want to think about being stuck with Angela for the rest of his high school life. He didn’t want to think about going to a funeral. He didn’t want to think about staring at his dads’ faces in a casket or worse, not even being able to see their bodies because they were too mangled for an open casket.

He quietly reached for Hana’s hand as she leveled her character up. She took it without a word, squeezing tightly as she shot him a teary-eyed smile. He nodded, scooting forward to hug her tightly around the shoulders. No matter what, he was going to be there for her. Even if he had to move both of them out of Angela’s house and into an apartment and get three part-time jobs. She was all the family he had at the moment and he would never leave her behind.


	2. Chapter 2

Jesse almost tripped down the stairs as an unfamiliar voice sounded from the kitchen. “So, do you want to go over those formulas again?”

He stumbled into the kitchen and stared at the boy sitting at the table beside Hana. Surprised brown eyes flicked towards him and Jesse felt his stomach twist itself into a confused, happy knot. Regal features stared back at him and the first hints of a beard were growing on the boy’s chin. His long black hair was pulled back in a strict ponytail and Jesse wanted nothing more than to run his fingers through those black locks. It looked so silky and soft.

“Uh, who’s yer friend?” Jesse asked.

“Jesse, Hanzo, Hanzo, Jesse,” Hana said without looking up from the paper she was scribbling on. “Hanzo’s my math tutor.”

Jesse blinked. “You need a math tutor?” he demanded. “Why the hell didn’t you ask me?”

“Uh, because Hanzo’s a fucking genius?” Hana replied as she glanced at him. “Don’t give me that insulted look! My teacher would have had a heart-attack if I even suggested letting my brother teach me this shit.”

Hanzo’s eyes narrowed. “He is your brother?” he asked slowly.

“He’s adopted,” Hana smirked.

“Wow,” Jesse said as he grabbed his chest. “Right in the heart, Hana. Merciless. And after I helped you beat all of those bosses yesterday.”

Hana waggled her pencil at him. “Not a word, brother dearest,” she warned.

Jesse lifted his hands before he made his way over to the cupboard. “Angela know he’s here?” he asked. “She gets pissy when you bring friends home and she doesn’t know about it.”

Angela got pissy and took it out on him. He didn’t have to say that out loud; Hana knew all too well. Hana could burn the whole house down on purpose and somehow it would be Jesse’s fault.

“She met him at the door before she left for work,” Hana shrugged. “And we’re out of milk.”

“Which means I’m making a grocery run, again,” Jesse growled as he walked over to the bread box and pulled out two slices for toast. “Fucking hell, a grown-ass woman can’t even make sure the house is stocked.”

“It is just milk,” Hanzo said slowly.

“Milk, eggs, rice; you name it, we’re missing it,” Hana sighed. “But maybe we’re being a wee-bit harsh. She is trying to raise two kids and do research.”

“Shouldn’t have agreed to be our guardian then,” Jesse growled as he leaned on the counter. “So, what are you learning?”

Hana explained what it was while Hanzo rearranged his notes. Jesse frowned and walked over to look at her work. That sounded rather pointless and stupid to learn.

“The hell?” he hissed as he glared at the equations. “Where the hell are you ever going to use this shit?”

“Some fields of research require an understanding of manipulating equations,” Hanzo said coolly.

Jesse rolled his eyes. “Oh, great, so on the off-chance the kids decide to all be scientists, they can understand,” he growled. “Wunderbar.”

“Where do you go to school?” Hanzo asked icily.

“Deadlock,” Jesse snorted as he went to go retrieve his toast. “And I’m way too fucking smart for them.”

“He wants to attend Overwatch, but Angela won’t let him,” Hana sighed.

“If he acts like this towards higher education,” Hanzo sniffed.

“So because I’m practical, I can’t be smart?” Jesse asked as he rolled his toast up and munched on the perfect mix of blueberry jam and peanut butter.

“I did not say that,” Hanzo said.

“Naw, but you implied it,” Jesse smirked. “Don’t worry, Hanzo; I won’t hold it against yer snooty ass.”

Hana opened her mouth to say something before she let out a long screech. “No! Jesse, no! For fuck’s sake! Don’t flirt with my tutor, you sicko! Especially not in those ratty-ass pajama pants! What is wrong with you?!”

Hanzo turned a lovely shade of red and stammered something out that was masked by Jesse cackling. He wiped a tear from his eye and shot Hanzo a wicked grin.

“Oops, looks like I’ve been caught red handed, sugar,” he teased. “Nothin’ gets past my charming little sister.”

“She’s far more charming than you are,” Hanzo snapped.

Hana looked at Hanzo in disbelief. “Oh my gawd; you’re loving this,” she wailed. “What the fuck, Jesse?! Stop corrupting everyone around you! You have to leave someone sane for me to be friends with!”

Jesse lifted his hands innocently and dusted breadcrumbs off of his chest. “Whoa now, I ain’t never done something like that,” he teased. “I’m taking a run down to the store to get some groceries. You want anything specific for study food?”

“Chips,” Hana said. “And if you buy me another bag of Doritos, I’m going to choke you with it.”

“Hey, a growing gremlin needs her life-source,” Jesse teased. “What about you, Handzome?”

Hanzo glared at the nickname but his cheeks remained a gorgeous shade of red. Flustering him was so easy and damn if he didn’t look adorable. There was just something about making someone that looks down the end of their nose at someone turn bright red that was incredibly satisfying.

“I am fine,” he growled out.

“Suit yerself,” Jesse grinned as he headed upstairs to get dressed.

He plopped his stetson onto his head as he headed down the stairs, whistling as he adjusted his BAMF belt buckle. He saw Hanzo do a double-take and grinned at the horrified expression on his face. Hana looked up and groaned.

“Oh for; you’re going full cowboy today?” she demanded angrily.

“I’m full cowboy everyday,” Jesse grinned as he looped his thumbs through his belt.

He cocked his hip to the side and leaned his weight back. He gave the belt buckle a small wiggle, loving the way that Hanzo’s eyes kept flicking back down towards it even as he struggled to keep his gaze on Jesse’s face.

“You look like an idiot,” Hanzo snapped as his face turned cherry red.

“Maybe,” Jesse mused as he reached up to rub his chin. “But it got ya to look, didn’t it?”

He grinned wickedly as Hanzo stuttered. He gave a two-finger salute as he headed for the door. “Don’t throw any wild parties while I’m gone,” he called over his shoulder. “I want to be here when the house comes down.”

He closed the door behind him and grinned as he set off down the street. Ooh, he really hoped that Hanzo came around more often. Not only was the boy nice to look at, but he had the most adorable flustered expression.

* * *

 

Hana waited ten agonizingly long minutes for Hanzo to calm down as they worked through another batch of questions. If there was one thing she had retained from before her Papi left for the war, it was to his habit of being infinitely patient. The old man could probably STILL outwait her, but Hanzo didn’t know what she was planning.

“So,” she said carefully. “My brother’s pretty annoying.”

“His personality leaves much to be desired,” Hanzo agreed.

Okay. Dig a little deeper, Hana. You can do this. This is what you have trained for. Sort of. Jesse was a terrible training dummy because he KNEW, damn him, but it could still work.

“Sorry if he offended you. The man has no concept of decency.”

“I can tell,” Hanzo snorted.

Oh, he was good. Most people had started spitting about Jesse by now. Her brother had that effect on people; he was a sexy mofo and he knew it. Throw in that canting-hip stance he adopted from their Dad and most people were red in the face before he’d even opened his mouth. Then he started talking and even if he was telling you what a piece of trash you were, most people melted under the weight of his accent.

Don’t ask Hana where he got the damn accent from. He might have been born in Santa Fe, but he spent almost all his life with Dad and Papi in L.A. Dad sure didn’t have a Southern accent and neither did Papi. It was a mystery she wasn’t sure she ever wanted answered.

“And that get up,” she tutted and shook her head.

“Was it necessary?” Hanzo chuckled. “I did not think that a boy his age would still be fascinated with cowboys.”

“My brother likes to surprise people,” Hana smirked. “You notice his belt?”

“Badass Motherfucker,” Hanzo mused. “He is attempting to convince people he is compensating.”

Oh, bingo! The belt got them every time!

“Oh?” Hana shot him a wicked grin. “So you were checking out my brother’s package when he was leaning on the counter in his PJ pants.”

Hanzo realized his mistake and looked away. A bright red blush was eating its way down his neck.

“It was at eye-level,” he said defensively.

“And you still looked long enough to realize that my fifteen-year-old brother is stacked,” she cackled.

“So you have checked as well,” Hanzo shot her a glare.

“Dude, really hard not to notice when we’re wrestling,” she laughed. “Or when I’ve had to help him out of his jeans and down the boxers come with them.”

“You’ve...had to help him out of his jeans?” Hanzo blinked.

“He got caught in that really bad rainstorm a few years back,” Hana shrugged. “Couldn’t get the damn things off on his own and asked me for help. I got lots of ice cream after as a sorry for that horrible sight.”

“Hmm,” Hanzo said as he shuffled his notes.

“So, you think my brother’s hot?” she asked. “He is single, you know.”

Hanzo closed his eyes. “Hana, I know that you find this very amusing,” he said gently, “but can we please focus on school work?”

Hana nodded her head. She didn’t think she’d ever seen anyone so lost in her life. She hadn’t meant to push that hard; was his dad one of those terrifying “gays are unnatural” type of dads? What did he think of his son helping a girl with two dads? Did anyone even know she had two dads, come to think of it? She must have mentioned it; unless they thought her changing between Dad and Papi was just a language quirk. Because people still thought she was a foreign exchange student even though she told them that, no, she wasn’t. Sure, she was born in South Korea, but her parents had adopted her before she’d even turned one.

“Hey, didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable,” Hana apologized.

“You did,” Hanzo smiled kindly, “just not in this way. Do not worry about it, Hana. I know you were trying to be playful. My brother is the same way. Now, let’s go over the next formula. You’re doing very well.”

Jesse came back about an hour later with his arms full of grocery bags. “I got me a good haul,” he grinned as he walked past them and set everything down on the counter. “How’s the studying going?”

“Good,” Hana said. “It makes so much more sense now. My teacher sucks.”

“He is not someone that should be teaching at a high school level,” Hanzo agreed.

“Well, I think you both should take a break,” Jesse grinned as he dropped a bucket of fried chicken and fries on the table. “Lunch time.”

“Sweet!” Hana cackled. “Angela will kill you when she gets home!”

“Hey, she’s the one that left me to get groceries; she can suffer the consequences,” Jesse snorted as he got plates. “‘Sides, little fat never hurt anyone.”

“It is not the fat she is likely worried about,” Hanzo commented as he eyed the fried chicken. “I will take the wings.”

“Figured you’d like that part,” Jesse smirked as he dropped three pieces onto a plate and pushed the carton of fries towards him. “Help yerself; I got a few boxes just in case.”

They ate lunch in comfortable silence and Jesse got dessert out after they were finished. He made a comment about needing to learn how to make decent meringue before he set the lemon meringue pie on the table.

They were comfortably stuffed when they were finished. Jesse put the leftovers in the fridge and finished putting the rest of the groceries away. Hana didn’t miss how often her brother bent over to pick things up; was he trying to be subtle about his rocking ass? He was failing spectacularly if he was. Jesse did not do subtle.

He headed upstairs with a wave, claiming that he had to write a speech for his English class. He winked at Hanzo before he vanished from sight and Hanzo shook his head.

“I take back what I said; his personality is much more agreeable when food is present,” he chuckled.

“He’s a charmer,” Hana agreed. “Now, please explain how the hell this stupid formula works again.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which Jesse enjoys teasing Hanzo and Hanzo might just enjoy being flustered. Hana wished her brother would leave someone normal for her to be friends with.


	3. Chapter 3

“Jesse! Jesse, Papi’s on TV!” Hana shrieked as she came skidding into his room. “Angela kicked me off the TV when they went on break and she won’t listen!”

Jesse spun in his chair, the third draft of his speech for English class forgotten as he fumbled for the remote. “What channel?” he demanded as he turned his television on.

“News channel; the really reliable one,” Hana replied as she jumped onto his bed. “Fifteen?”

Jesse clicked over to the channel and jumped onto the bed beside Hana. There, seated in the middle of a table of other soldiers, was their Papi. The interview hadn’t picked up yet, leaving the camera to pan up and down the table. Their Papi looked exhausted. He was sagging forward on the table and ugly black bags dominated his already dark eyes. He was scratching slowly at the furious beard that had grown over most of his jaw, making him look wild and dangerous next to the marginally clean cut soldiers on either side of him. His face was covered in new scars, some still scabbed and fresh. His skin was worn and even darker than it already was.

“He looks old,” Hana whispered as she cuddled against Jesse’s side.

“Yah,” Jesse murmured as he watched his Papi cock his head towards the soldier next to him and smile slightly. “But at least he’s alive.”

“Major Reyes,” an interviewer said, dragging everyone’s attention back to the center of the room. The middle-aged man clacked his papers on the table in front of him to get everyone’s attention if they weren’t already looking at him and adjusted his glasses. “Your team is credited with disrupting more omnic scouts and destroying supply lines than any other team on record. How does that make you feel?”

“The obvious answer is proud,” Papi said. His voice sounded rough and worn with a touch of a growl from lack of use. “We were incredibly efficient with our missions and we carried them out as quickly and silently as possible. But this is a war we just finished fighting. Nothing is so clean cut. I’m proud of my soldiers and disappointed that it had to come to this.”

“You empathize with the omnics, correct?” the interviewer asked.

“I don’t think there’s a single minority in the United States that doesn’t understand what the omnics were going through to some degree,” Papi smirked. “And don’t confuse my empathy for complacency. You can make changes in this world without having to murder innocent people. It’s regrettable that it had to come to a war, but I won’t stay my hand while innocent lives are at stake.”

“Fucking right,” Jesse snorted.

“You tell them, Papi,” Hana agreed.

The interview jumped between soldiers, asking for unclassified details about the various war efforts around the world. Papi answered for a number of choked up American soldiers, his voice even and calm throughout the interview. Jesse drank in his Papi’s features, not fully believing what he was seeing.

It was still his Papi, but the war had hardened some of his features. His eyes were colder than usual and his mouth was set in a permanent frown. A worm of dread coiled its way into Jesse’s gut; would his Papi be the same when he came back? Would they be able to do anything that they used to love to do or would Papi become one of those scary veterans that snarled and snapped at everyone around them? Would he even want to be touched?

“So, Major Reyes, what are your plans when you return to the States?” the interviewer asked. “You’re up for another promotion, correct?”

Papi smiled and some of the hardness of his features melted away. “Actually, I’m planning on retiring and enjoying the freedoms I just fought tooth and nail to protect,” he said.

“Anything in particular?” the interviewer laughed.

“Getting to see my kids,” Papi sighed happily. “They haven’t seen me in a very long time. I can’t even begin to imagine what my babies look like now.” A few soldiers snickered at his words and he shot them a glare. “Oh, I’m sorry; did I say something funny? Or is the mental image of a big war veteran showering his kids with affection something you can’t handle?”

“You tell them, Papi,” Hana crowed. “Fuck their heteronormativity!”

“This coming from the straight girl,” Jesse teased.

“Ssh, I’m allowed to call bullshit when I see it,” Hana laughed.

“And how old are your kids, Major?”

“Oldest is fifteen turning sixteen in November; youngest turned fourteen in May,” Papi smiled. “Hoping I’m home in time to shower my brat in love and affection on his sixteenth birthday. Maybe tease him about his peach fuzz.”

“Not peach fuzz,” Jesse huffed as he rubbed at his jaw. It was startling to get bristly, thank you!

One of the runners for the higher ups stepped up beside Papi and whispered something in his ear. He grunted and started to get to his feet before the interview waved a hand.

“One last question, Major,” they said. They smiled nervously and cleared their throat. “There are rumors that you had...romantic relations with your second in command, one Captain Jack Morrison, while in the field. Could you shed some light on these…whispers?”

Jesse and Hana leaned forward with wicked grins on their face. “Slay him, slay him, slay him,” they chanted in unison.

Papi lifted an eyebrow before he glanced at the runner. He asked them something and the runner tapped their earpiece. They flashed a thumbs up before quickly backtracking to give the massive man room to lean forward.

“I hope I have romantic relations with my husband,” Papi said. “I’d be really worried if I didn’t. I mean, come on, have you seen his ass? How could you not want that against you at night? Sure he’s a tease about it, but it’s the thought that counts.”

The table exploded into laughter as Papi turned to follow the runner. The interviewer looked absolutely mortified by the answer and was quick to scribble something down as he thanked Major Gabriel Reyes for his time.

“Hana, you were supposed to be in bed an hour ago,” Angela scolded as she stormed into the room. “Why are you in here watching television?”

“Papi was being interviewed,” Hana glared at her. “I wanted to see him.”

“Your Papi would want you in bed so you aren’t tired for your math test tomorrow,” she said sternly. “Get going.”

Hana hugged Jesse tightly as she hopped off the bed. She glared at the back of Angela’s head as she walked by, sticking her tongue out as she stomped off towards her room. Angela gave Jesse a hard look and crossed her arms over her chest.

“I wish you wouldn’t encourage this behaviour,” she said coldly.

“What behaviour?” Jesse demanded as he turned the television off. “Letting her see her father? You know, the one she hasn’t seen or heard from in over a year?”

“She should be in bed,” Angela said.

“She’s fourteen,” Jesse scoffed. “Going to bed at ten instead of nine isn’t going to hurt her.”

“If you stopped being such a poor influence on her….”

“Get out of my room,” Jesse snarled as he got to his feet. “My kingdom for a fucking lock!”

She backed up in fright as he stormed over to the door and slammed it shut in her face. He didn’t care if he scared her; he was not listening to her say he was a bad influence on his little sister. Yes, he had a bad attitude, yes, he was difficult to handle, but fuck it all, he was not a bad influence! He always told her not to skip classes or smoke or do drugs or do any of the stupid shit he did in his moments of stupidity. He did everything to keep her on the straight and narrow, to keep up with her homework; he was a good big brother, damn it!

He threw himself into his chair and spun it towards his desk as hot tears pricked his eyes. He grabbed his pen and started editing through his speech, gritting his teeth against the fury bubbling up inside of him. He wanted to rub his marks in her face, then snarl that he was such a terrible influence on his sister by being so fucking smart.

He pushed the paper away from him as he broke down into quiet sobs. He wanted his dads back so badly. He wanted out of this fucking house. He wanted to wake up in the morning and know that if he tried to crawl into bed with his dads that he would be dragged close for comfort and left to lie there until he felt better.

He hated this house. He hated this life. He wanted his dads back now. Patience had never been his best quality.

***

“Jesse, you’re up,” his English teacher, Mr. Barwal sighed as the student before him sat back down in her seat.

Jesse walked up to the podium and set his speech down in front of him. He grinned at the class, knowing damn well none of them were interested in a thing he was about to say. That was fine; they didn’t have to care. He was going to talk and tell them all how amazing his dads were.

“Before I get started, I need to give a little bit of backstory,” he said. “I’m adopted. My birth mother was some prostitute that couldn’t be assed to raise the kids she popped out and dumped each of us into the foster system. I know I have at least two biological siblings, but I could have more at this point. I don’t care. They aren’t important. The ones that are important are the parents that adopted me.”

He grinned and tapped his speech. “The assignment was to talk about our heroes. Well, my heroes are my dads; Captain Jack Morrison and Major Gabriel Reyes of the United States Armed Forces, Special Ops Division.” He saw a few heads perk up curiously. “My Dad, Jack Morrison, grew up in Indiana on a farm. My Papi, Gabriel Reyes, grew up in the heart of L.A. They’re both tough men and are scary as all hell when pushed into a fight. They could easily kill a room full of armed men and only break into a sweat when they realize they forgot to turn the oven off at home.” He got a few giggles for that.

“My Dad and my Papi are my role models; they’re everything I hope to be when I grow up. Smart, funny, compassionate, and intimidating as all hell when they need to be. They’ve shown me what a perfect relationship is. Sure, they fight and it can get really fucking scary,” he shot the teacher a grin at the sharp hiss for his swear, “but they always talked it out and never went to bed angry. They taught me how important communication is, what good life goals are, and to never stop believing in myself. They never put a price on their love, no matter how much I’m sure my Dad’s wanted to strangle me for being a stupid little kid. The door to their room was never locked; yah, I’ve seen some shit that I really wish I hadn’t; and they were always more than ready to shower me with affection and hugs when I needed it.

“If I could grow up to be half the men they are, I think I’d be damn lucky. There is no one else in this world that I look up to as much as them. All the reasons I listed above are the reason my dads are my heroes and there’s always going to be more.”

He was a little surprised by the applause he received and gave a flourished bow before he handed his speech in. The teacher nodded stiffly to him before calling the next student up to the podium. He was going to be in so much shit for daring to talk about his gay parents, but hell, they were his heroes and the assignment was to write about their heroes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Papi is tired and just wants to sleep; why are you bothering him with your stupid, homophobic questions? Let him get back to his husband and snuggle the shit out of him now that they aren't about to get shot in the middle of the night.


	4. Chapter 4

“You can’t fucking ground me over this!” Jesse shouted. “I didn’t do anything wrong!”

Angela crossed her arms over her chest. “You knew what the subject of the speech was supposed to be about and you chose to write about something else instead.”

“We were told to write about our heroes!” Jesse snarled. “Sorry that my hero isn’t some brain-dead celebrity, but instead the men that raised me!”

“Jesse, I’m not budging on this,” Angela said. “You humiliated the teacher and he called to yell at me at work.”

“Oh, so because Mr. Barwal is a homophobic douchebag, I get punished,” Jesse snapped. “That makes so much sense, Angela!”

“Enough,” Angela said. “You’ll go to school and that’s it. No pit stops, no arcades, nothing. Home, school, and homework.”

Jesse balled his hands into fists. “Fine,” he snapped before he spun on his heels and headed for his room. “You’re a fucking douchebag too, _Dr_. _Ziegler_!”

He slammed the door to his room shut and threw himself onto his bed. He grabbed his cellphone and ran his finger angrily through his contacts until he found Jack’s number. He tapped the screen, staring at the list of texts he had sent to his Dad that never went through. He hadn’t had a signal in years, something that Jesse had a hard time dealing with. He wasn’t used to not being able to contact his parents and it had caused more than a few tearful nights when they had first left. Now he was only numb when he looked at the texts from five years ago. In a fit of frustration, he typed out a message and sent it, needing to vent his frustrations to someone other than Hana.

_‘Angela is a fucking bitch. I just got grounded for writing a speech about you and Papi because you’re my heroes and my fucking homophobic teacher freaked out on her at work. I want you to come home so bad. I’m so sick of this bullshit.’_

He dropped his phone on his nightstand and stuffed his face into his pillow. He screamed in frustration, sobbing at how unfair it was. His guardian was supposed to look after him in his parents’ absence, but all Angela seemed to do was drag him down. He wasn’t smart enough to go to Overwatch even though his middle school teacher had said he would do fantastic there. He wasn’t trustworthy enough to be given his Papi’s credit card even though he’d said that Jesse was allowed to use it so long as it was for necessities only; she didn’t know that he knew exactly where the damn thing was kept and used it to buy groceries all the time. He wasn’t a good role model for Hana. He wasn’t anything that Angela wanted him to be and he didn’t understand what he was doing wrong.

He jumped out of his skin as his phone went off. He stared at it in disbelief as “The Hamster Dance” played loudly through the room. His eyes burned with tears as he snatched the phone up and answered it.

“Dad?” he whispered.

“Where is she?” Jack Morrison growled on the other end of the phone.

Jesse started shaking. “Dad,” he whimpered.

“Oh, no, no Jesse, don’t cry,” Jack soothed, his voice losing the commanding officer tone immediately. “Oh, baby, I’m not mad at you. Ssh, hey, Dad’s here.”

“I miss you so much,” Jesse sobbed.

“I’ve missed you too, baby,” Jack crooned. “You sound so much older now, Jesse. Gods, how tall are you?”

“Five-seven,” Jesse grinned as he wiped at his nose.

“Fuck me,” Jack laughed.

“Give me ten minutes,” Gabriel called from somewhere behind Jack.

“You move your ass and the doctors will bolt you to that bed,” Jack warned. “Quarantine, remember, hunny?”

“You have no sense of adventure,” Gabriel whined playfully.

“We look like porcupines,” Jack grumbled.

“Sexy porcupines,” Gabriel purred.

“What sort of drugs do they have him on?” Jesse laughed.

“Good ones,” Jack chuckled. “He was singing that coconut song earlier and laughing each time he said ‘coconut’.”

“When are you coming home?” Jesse asked softly.

“End of the month, hopefully,” Jack sighed. “We have a few more quarantines to get through. Didn’t realize the States had been hit with so many viruses while we were getting shot at in China.”

“I want you home sooner,” Jesse huffed.

“We want to be home sooner, baby, believe me,” Jack said. “I can’t wait to hug you and Hana close. We’ll have lots of adventures, just you wait.”

“Adventures?” Jesse teased. “I’m not ten anymore, Dad.”

“Oh, so you don’t want to go white water rafting in the Rockies?” Jack chuckled darkly.

“Holy shit, sign me up for Reyes-Morrison adventures!” Jesse cackled.

“Good,” Jack snorted. “Now, where is Angela?”

“Downstairs.”

“Bring her the phone. I need to have a word or two or five thousand with her.”

Jesse grinned as he wiped at his eyes and left his room. He marched down the stairs and walked straight over to where Angela and Hana were having a very quiet dinner.

“Have you come to apologize?” Angela asked as she lifted her head.

Jesse held his phone out. “Jack wants to talk to you,” he said.

Angela frowned and took the phone. “Hello?”

“What the HELL is your problem?” Jack snarled.

Jesse shot Hana a victorious grin and sat back to watch the show. Time for the showdown of the century.

* * *

 

“You _grounded him_ over the subject of a speech?” Jack seethed.

He could hear Angela stuttering on the other end of the phone. His fury was boiling through his blood and he could hear Gabriel groaning happily at the sight. He was hunched over in his bed, almost at the very end of the wires stabbing into him so the doctors could monitor his vitals. The heart-rate monitor was thumping angrily beside him, announcing to everyone that wanted to listen that Jack Morrison was pissed.

When Jack Morrison was pissed, everyone with a functioning brain hid. Gabriel, in all his oddities, just sat there purring at him through most of his anger and waggling his eyebrows. He loved his husband, he really did, but sometimes he worried about his strange kinks. How did seeing him about to blow his top make his husband horny?

“I got a call from work that Jesse had humiliated his teacher,” Angela finally said. “What else was I supposed to do?”

“Listen to him,” Jack snapped. “For fuck’s sake, Angela. He wrote his speech about me and Gabe! It’s hardly his fault if his teacher’s a homophobic piece of shit.”

“But,” Angela started to say.

“No,” Jack growled. “Here’s what’s going to happen. You are ungrounding my kid and you are going to tell him how proud you are of him for writing something about his parents. You’re going to tell him that you look forward to the day that Gabe and I can read that speech. And if I get another message before I get home about you grounding him over something as asinine as this, I will not be as nice. Is that understood?”

“Yes, sir,” Angela growled.

“Good. Now put Hana on the phone so I can coo at my baby.”

“Dad!” Hana squealed a few seconds later.

“Hang on; I’m going to put you on speakerphone,” Jack cooed as he shifted himself back on the bed so that Gabriel could hear. “How’re you doing, baby girl?”

“Better now that I know you’re both alive,” Hana murmured. “I was really scared.”

“I’m sorry,” Gabriel murmured. “This last year has been Hell. How’s school?”

“Okay; I’m struggling with math, but my tutor’s amazing,” Hana said. “Although I question his sanity because he’s attracted to my brother.”

“HA!” Jesse crowed. “I knew it! Score one for the cowboy!”

Jack shot Gabriel a smile. “Well, they can’t all be perfect,” he teased. “But other than that, everything’s good?”

“Yah,” Hana nodded. “And how the hell do you beat that damn butterfly in Dark Souls!?”

“There should be an NPC summon nearby,” Jack laughed. “You can beat every shooter in existence, but RPGs kick your backside every time.”

“It’s not fair,” Hana wailed. “The enemies keep clipping through the scenery!”

“Yah, they’re bad for that,” Jack admitted. “You just have to learn to be more diligent.”

Hana let out a huff before she got quiet. “When are you coming home?”

“We’ll be home by the end of the month,” Jack promised. “Quarantine sucks.”

“How are you and Papi together if you’re in quarantine?” she demanded.

“Because it’s either stick us in the same room or deal with a furious Gabriel,” Jack snickered as he shot his husband a grin. “He wakes up panicking if I’m not there to tell him to go back to sleep.”

“I’m not losing you again,” Gabriel growled, glaring at him.

It had been a very rough war. Between the omnics appearing out of nowhere to destroy everything in their path and High Command not listening to a word the men in the field were saying, it left few reasons to remain hopeful. But, there they were, waiting quarantine out so they could go home to their babies.

“I know, _mi luna_ ,” Jack cooed.

“Speaking of Spanish,” Gabriel smirked. “You’ve been keeping up your practice, right, _m’ija_?”

“Yes,” Hana said proudly. “I’m even taking Spanish in school. The teacher SUCKS, but at least their accent isn’t horrible.”

“We’ll have time to practice together,” Gabriel teased. “Even Jack’s accent isn’t too bad anymore.”

Jack stuck his tongue out at his husband. “We should let you get going, kiddo. It’s late over there, isn’t it?”

“It’s like...seven?” Hana said. “Six-thirty, whoops.”

“Still, you should get to bed early,” Jack teased. “I love you. Give Jesse a big kiss from me.”

“Stop wiggling your eyebrows,” Hana whined. “Dad, my brother’s being weird.”

“I can’t help with that, darling,” Jack chuckled before they hung up.

Jack let out a long sigh before he reached out to stroke his husband’s cheek. He smiled, watching the lust play over Gabriel’s face. He hadn’t had a chance to shave yet and his beard was probably the most gorgeous thing Jack had ever seen. They were both torn on whether or not he should shave it; there was no question that Jack’s was coming off as soon as he got his hands on a razor.

Jack Morrison did not look good with his golden blond beard. He hated it with every fiber of his being. He wanted it gone. The sooner the better.

“Jack,” Gabriel purred as he reached out and brushed his fingers against Jack’s cheek. “Could you put on a show for me?”

“Seriously?” Jack sighed as he slumped backwards. “You want me to jack-off in the middle of a quarantine room?”

“If I’m not allowed to touch you in fear of doing something terrible, I want to watch you pleasure yourself,” Gabriel pouted. “Is that so wrong?”

“You’re lucky I love you,” Jack chuckled as he shifted his hospital gown aside and gently stroked along his length. “Now, what would my demanding husband like me to do?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jack will not stand for injustices against his babies. You will suffer his wrath, even if he's sitting in a hospital quarantine somewhere in France.


	5. Chapter 5

Hana shifted closer to Hanzo as the screaming in the living room got louder. She was glad that her tutor had decided to show up even though she didn’t really need help with her homework. Jesse had thought that their Dad telling Angela to unground him would finally get him some peace and quiet. He had been dead wrong. The last week had been a nightmare.

Jesse hadn’t been able to cough without Angela going after him. He had walked into the house with muddy boots the day after Dad called and had stumbled trying to take them off. He’d splashed the mud on the floor by accident and she had lost her mind on him.

She had come storming into Hana’s room when he had been helping her decide on a hairstyle for the new RPG she was trying out; Dark Souls was left until Dad got home; and screamed at him that he had homework to do. Hana had tried to stick up for him, but Angela gave her a look like she had just betrayed her. It had hurt so much that she had crawled into Jesse’s bed in the middle of the night crying.

They had avoided each other for the rest of the week, Jesse to stop Hana from being guilt-tripped and Hana to make Angela not lose her temper. They didn’t know what her problem was, but she was losing it. She’d even taken their phones away, claiming that they weren’t responsible enough with them. Hana and Jesse were in agreement that it was to stop them from texting Dad and telling him what was going on.

“Yer not my mother!” Jesse snarled. “And you’d be a piss-poor one if ya were!”

“Maybe I wouldn’t be forced to act like one if you didn’t behave like a child,” Angela snarled back.

“I’m fifteen! I’m SUPPOSED to be a child!” Jesse shouted. “For fuck’s sake, Angela; why the hell do you hate me so much?!”

“I would not be so cross if you actually behaved yourself!” Angela shouted.

“I do! Yer the one that freaks the fuck out over EVERYTHING!”

“They’re loud,” Genji whispered as he hid behind Hanzo.

Hana nodded as Hanzo wrapped an arm around her shoulders protectively. Genji huddled against Hanzo’s back, balling his hands in his shirt. Genji had tagged along in the hopes of seeing Hana’s game collection, but it had turned sour as soon as Jesse and Angela started fighting. Hana felt bad for them.

“WELL FUCK YOU TOO!” Jesse roared.

Hana covered her mouth in surprised. He sounded almost exactly like Papi in that moment. Any trace of his accent was gone in that single outburst and replaced with Papi’s particular cadence. It was eerie and unsettling and Hana didn’t like it. That wasn’t warm, welcoming Jesse; that was a hurt, scared, but angry beyond belief Jesse that never should have been allowed to take root.

“Jesse McCree, you get back here right now!” Angela shouted.

Hana gasped as she heard Jesse stop midstride. She couldn’t believe that Angela had just called him _that_. No one called him by that name! Even the teachers knew better! That wasn’t his name!

“That ain’t mah name,” Jesse said softly.

“That is the name on your birth certificate,” Angela said coldly.

“That ain’t mah name,” Jesse repeated loudly. “My name is fucking Jesse Reyes-Morrison! Don’t you ever call me ‘McCree’! HANA! Let’s go! Lunch is on Papi.”

Hana jumped in surprised as Jesse stormed over to the door and started pulling his boots on. He looked horrible; his eyes were red and his face was starting to get blotchy. His jaw was trembling and he kept sucking in wet gulps. He was on the verge of a breakdown.

“Jesse, I,” Hana started to say before she motioned at Hanzo and Genji.

Jesse looked up and blinked. “Fuck, they’re welcome to join us,” he said with a snort. “The more the merrier. Come on; git yer duds on.”

“Come on,” Hanzo murmured as he got to his feet. “We need out of the house.”

They were quick to get their shoes on and Hanzo placed his jacket over Genji’s shoulders before they left the house. Jesse led the way, his long strides almost leaving everyone behind. Fury was rolling off of him and he was walking with his shoulders bunched up around his ears with his hands in his pockets. Hana watched him, glancing back at Hanzo. She wanted to hug her brother, but she was afraid of that fury turning on her.

She had never seen Jesse this angry before. She knew it wasn’t just the shouting that had done it; it was mostly Angela calling him ‘McCree’. Because he wasn’t a McCree; he was Jack and Gabriel Reyes-Morrison’s son. He was their baby. Every piece of ID he owned, other than that damn birth certificate, said ‘Jesse Reyes-Morrison’ on it. For Angela to blatantly call him ‘McCree’ said one thing; he wasn’t Jack and Gabriel’s son.

They stopped on a bridge spanning the river that ran through the town and Jesse dug a cigarette out of his shirt. He lit it up the cigarette and leaned on the railing, glaring out at the river. As much as Hana hated seeing her brother smoke, she knew it was a good sign. Jesse couldn’t light up a cigarette if he was too upset.

“Hana, am I a bad brother?” he asked softly.

“No,” Hana replied as she slipped her arm through his. “You’re a good brother; you’re a pain in the ass, but you’ve always looked after me.”

“Then what am I doing wrong?” he demanded as his shoulders started shaking. “Why does she hate me? I can’t even breathe without her finding fault in it. I don’t understand!”

“It has nothing to do with you,” Hanzo murmured as he wrapped an arm around Jesse’s shoulders. “I know what it is like to have someone that is supposed to care for you pick you apart on a daily basis. None of it has anything to do with you, Jesse. It is their own insecurities shining through.”

Jesse let out a soft whimper before he sagged against Hanzo. Hana felt tears prick her eyes as Jesse broke down and started crying into Hanzo’s shoulder. His cigarette tumbled from his fingers as he wrapped his arms around Hanzo’s chest, hiding his face from the world as he let out long, ugly sobs. Hanzo hugged him close, handing Jesse’s hat over to Hana as he slowly carded his fingers through Jesse’s hair.

“You are a good person, Jesse,” Hanzo murmured as he slowly rocked Jesse in his arms. “Do not feel weak. Tears are sometimes the only way you can alleviate the pain.”

Jesse let out a weak noise as he nodded his head in understanding. Papi had said the same thing, or close to the same thing, when they were little. He encouraged them to cry if they needed to, just to make sure that there were people around that would support you and not tear you down more.

Jesse cried for a good ten minutes before he was able to breathe properly. He stood up slowly, wiping at his eyes and pulling a tissue out of his pocket to blow his nose.

“Sorry about yer shirt, Han,” he murmured.

“It is not the first time I have been cried on,” Hanzo reassured him with a kind smile. “You have been strong for a long time, Jesse. Not many could have held out as long as you did.”

“Didn’t get a choice,” Jesse snorted as he fished out another cigarette and lit it. “I either learn to scream back at that bitch or roll over and wait for her to kill me.”

“She’s been worse this past week,” Hana murmured as she handed Jesse back his hat. “I guess Dad really pissed her off by forcing her to unground you.”

“So take it out on me; that makes so much sense,” Jesse grumbled as he tapped the ashes off of his cigarette. “I can’t wait for them to come home.”

Hana nodded her head before she leaned against her brother and hugged him tightly.

* * *

 

“Hey, Hanzo?” Jesse murmured as he watched Genji and Hana argue about which ice cream flavour was better. “Thanks. For earlier.”

“It is not a problem, Jesse,” Hanzo smiled at him as he spooned a mouthful of sundae into his mouth. “Like I said, I know what you are going through.”

“Your dad’s an asshole?” Jesse asked as he reached across the table to run his thumb across Hanzo’s knuckles.

“Yes,” Hanzo murmured. “And my mother. They expect me to follow in my father’s footsteps and sorely disappointed that my interests lie somewhere other than his company.”

“Sorry to hear that,” Jesse sighed.

“It will be worse if they find out I have fallen in love with a cowboy,” Hanzo chuckled.

“Well, shucks,” Jesse grinned dumbly at Hanzo. “Didn’t realize the way to yer heart was through ugly crying.”

Hanzo laughed and reached up to cup Jesse’s cheek. “The crying only confirmed that I needed you in my life, Jesse,” he said. “How could I turn away the advances of such a charming young man?”

“Very carefully?” Jesse shrugged as he leaned into the hand. “I mean, you could probably get anyone in the world with that smile of yours.”

“Perhaps,” Hanzo mused. “But it is you that I want.”

Jesse continued smiling dumbly at the other boy before he let out a long sigh of contentment. “Shucks, now I’m blushin’,” he giggled.

“Red is a good colour on you,” Hanzo agreed as he ran his thumb over Jesse’s cheek. “Have you considered wearing a kerchief?”

“Uh?” Jesse blinked at him in confusion.

“Come on,” Hanzo smirked as he stood up. “Genji, we’ll be in this store!” he shouted at his brother.

“Okay!” Genji waved before he returned to his debate with Hana. “Well sure, vanilla goes with everything, but it’s called ‘vanilla’ for a reason!”

Jesse followed Hanzo into the store. It was a higher end affair; the shoelaces on a pair of shoes probably costing more than all of his clothing put together. He really had no excuse to come in here other than tagging along after Hanzo.

“This shit is expensive,” Jesse murmured. “Papi will kill me if he sees purchases like this on his credit card.”

“Leave the payment to me,” Hanzo smiled. “You treated me to lunch and dessert; let me buy you something nice.”

Jesse stuck his hands in his pockets and chewed on his lip. “Okay,” he murmured softly.

Part of him was disgusted with the idea of letting someone else buy him things, but his Dad had told him to be gracious when others wanted to be generous. “If someone wants to buy you something and you trust them, let them. They aren’t doing it because they want to make you guilty or indebted to them. They’re doing it because they want to do something nice for you, same way you’re willing to do something nice for them.”

Hanzo walked over to a shelf and started pulling out everything red that he could find. Jesse smiled as Hanzo held each one up against his chest and snorted. It must have taken five minutes and far too many chunks of cloth before Hanzo finally found one that he liked. He smiled and nodded, carefully putting everything else back.

He walked over to the cashier and paid for his find, avoiding the attempt at small talk with the cashier by giving a shrug and a nod. Jesse could feel the staffs’ eyes on him the whole time, sizing him up and deciding that he didn’t belong in the store. He stayed close to Hanzo, but he was so distracted by watching the staff and making sure he wasn’t about to be jumped that he started in surprise when Hanzo touched him. Hanzo chuckled at his wide-eyed stare and held up the length of cloth.

“Want me to show you how to tie this?” he teased.

“It’s a kerchief,” Jesse snorted as he accepted the cloth and tied it around his neck. “See?”

Hanzo adjusted it a little, tucking the ends under the main chunk of cloth and smoothing it out. “There,” he nodded. “It looks good.”

“Thanks,” Jesse smiled as he trailed his fingers over the cloth.

“Come on,” Hanzo smiled as he took Jesse’s hand.

In that moment, Jesse knew he would have followed Hanzo anywhere. It was a rather terrifying realization, but at the same time, he couldn’t deny it was true. Was this how his dads felt about each other? Was this why they were so willing to do just about anything for each other? Did they have a terrifying realization that the man they were holding hands with was more precious in that moment than anyone else in existence?

He hoped so, because he definitely wanted some advice on how to be worthy of Hanzo’s time. He wanted this to work. He was only fifteen but he wanted this to work so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we finally get some adorable Jesse and Hanzo dating. Hanzo bought him that adorable kerchief he has and he will wear it forever! Or until he gets that serape.
> 
> And don't call him McCree. He's a Reyes-Morrison.


	6. Chapter 6

“Hey, Jesse!”

Jesse looked up from where he was stuffing books into his backpack. Jamieson Fawkes was hobbling towards him, an uncharacteristic look of discomfort on his face. If there was one thing Jesse actually enjoyed about Deadlock, it was the school’s resident pyromaniac. Once you got past the crazy exterior and the perchance to be a total asshole, the kid had a heart of gold. When he could be bothered to interact with anyone.

“What’s wrong, Junk?” Jesse asked as he straightened up.

“There’s some weirdo hanging around the smoker’s pit,” Jamieson shivered as he came to a stop beside Jesse. “He’s been giving everyone a mean look if they get close to him. Big fucker too. I’d avoid your usual after-school ‘fuck this school’ smoke.”

Jesse shook his head in disgust. The security around the school was terrible. There was always some freak-show lurking around ready to try to sell something to the down-on-their-luck students. They knew the students here were easy targets and that the school would rather turn a blind eye than actually do something about the drug abuse. Because, you know, can’t be seen to actually care about your student body, no, no, that would take effort!

“Thanks for the heads up,” Jesse nodded. “How’s the foot?”

“Painful as ever,” Jamieson snorted. “If my dad wasn’t so quick, I’d have blown the damn thing off and been done with it years ago.”

Jamieson gave the offending foot a shake and glared at it. Jesse laughed as he hoisted his backpack onto his shoulder.

“Pretty sure I’m with your dad on this one,” he teased. “That would do more harm than good.”

“Hey, if I’m going to hobble, at least give me a cool pegleg,” Jamieson cackled. “Ooh, ooh, and a parrot! Ar, ye landlubbers, ya think yer ‘ard eh?”

Jesse laughed at the terrible pirate accent and ruffled Jamieson’s shaggy blond hair. “See ya around, Junk.”

Jamieson grinned before hobbling off towards his locker, whistling something that probably was a song about blowing shit up. Jesse loved that kid.

He headed for the front door, wondering if it was worth it to skip his customary after-school smoke. He certainly didn’t want to have to deal with a drug dealer while trying to unwind after a long day in this stupid school. He stepped out the doors and looked towards the smoker’s pit. It was empty.

There was, however, an enormous man leaning against the tree that had miraculously grown tall and proud in the yellow grass in front of the building. Jesse shivered a little and dropped his gaze to his feet to avoid being spotted. He started walking, hoping that the man wasn’t going to call attention to him, and froze as he heard a familiar snort.

“Well ‘hi’ to you too, you little shit.”

Jesse whipped around and stared at the man, his heart in his throat. He let out a whimper, rooted to the spot as the man pushed himself off of the tree and cocked his head to the side. Legs shaking, Jesse took a step forward, then another, before he bolted for the man and threw himself into his chest.

“PAPI!” he sobbed.

“Hey, Jesse,” Gabriel cooed as he hugged Jesse close. “Fuck, you’re so tall, _chiquito_.”

Gabriel’s huge hand pushed through Jesse’s hair, easily combing any knots out. Jesse whimpered against his chest, crying fat, ugly tears as he buried himself in the familiar scent of his Papi. It was all there; the sharp cologne, the sweet tang of cigars, and the earthy scent of manly musk. He wanted to drown in that scent.

“Missed me that much?” Gabriel teased as Jesse refused to remove his head from his chest. Jesse nodded, tightening his grip on Gabriel’s unfamiliar jacket. “Aw, _chiquito_ , I missed you too.”

“Where’s Dad?” Jesse sniffled.

“Doing paperwork to get the rest of our things out of storage,” Gabriel said. “Been a long day for us. Think Hana’s going to freak out when she sees me?”

“If she doesn’t scream, I’ll be surprised,” Jesse murmured as he let himself be shifted under Gabriel’s arm. “Do we have to go to Angela’s?”

“You need clothes for tomorrow,” Gabriel said as he held Jesse close and headed across the parking lot. “Can’t have you showing up to class ass-naked.”

“I’d rather wear these clothes all over again than go there,” he hissed. “She’s lost her fucking mind.”

“That bad?” Gabriel growled as his familiar black truck roared to life.

“That bad,” Jesse growled. “I don’t know what I ever did to her, but she’s treated me like shit since you guys left.”

“Hmm,” Gabriel growled as he pulled his arm away from Jesse and let him scramble up into the passenger’s seat. “I’ll have to have a few words with her. We’re still going there to get your things.”

“Okay,” Jesse sighed as he leaned back in his seat. “I’m glad you’re home,” he murmured.

“It’s good to be back, _chiquito_ ,” Gabriel smiled as he backed out of the parking spot and drove off. “But please tell me why you’re going to this shitstain of a school? Do they have an amazing sports team or something?”

“Angela insisted that I go here,” Jesse looked out the passenger window, unable to meet Gabriel’s dark eyes. “Didn’t think I was capable of Overwatch.”

“Are you fucking with me, Jesse?” Gabriel snarled. “My little Jesse not capable of _Overwatch_?!”

“She thinks I’m an idiot,” Jesse said softly.

“I will pull this truck over right now if you honestly believe a lick of that,” Gabriel warned.

“I don’t,” Jesse murmured. “I know I’m too fucking smart for Deadlock.”

“Good,” Gabriel growled as he ran a hand over his face. “What the fuck was she thinking telling you that? You’ve always done well in school.”

Jesse shrugged and tried not to preen under the praise. “There’s an entrance exam I’d have to take to transfer.”

“How soon can you take it?” Gabriel demanded.

“Have to ask the guidance councillor but….”

“Ask them tomorrow,” Gabriel ordered in his “I’m too old for this nonsense” voice. “I want you out of that school ASAP.”

“Thanks,” Jesse murmured.

Gabriel reached over and ruffled Jesse’s hair affectionately. The rest of the ride to Overwatch Academy was silent save for the occasional “who the fuck taught you how to drive?!” from Gabriel. The huge truck roared into the parking lot and Jesse saw every head turn towards them in a mixture of surprise and fright. Jesse spotted Hana standing with Hanzo and Genji and grinned.

He unbuckled his seatbelt and pushed the door open, standing up to lean on the top of the door. “Come on, Hana!” he shouted. “We ain’t got all day! Move yer ass!”

Hana’s eyes bugged out of her head before she let out a furious shriek. She rushed towards the truck with tears in her eyes as Gabriel got out of the truck. She threw herself bodily at him, sobbing as he easily picked her up and crushed her against his chest. Everyone was staring as Hana burrowed her way into Gabriel’s chest and Jesse watched with a goofy grin on his face as Gabriel kissed over her forehead.

“Ssh, _chiquita_ ,” he crooned. “Papi’s here. You’ve gotten so big.”

“Papi,” Hana wailed. “You’re home! I missed you so much! Don’t leave ever again!”

“I don’t plan on it,” Gabriel soothed. “Come on; back seat with you.”

Hana dropped and raced around the truck, hauling herself in behind Jesse. Jesse waved at Hanzo and Genji before he ducked back into the truck and buckled himself in.

“Get the stuff you need for tomorrow,” Gabriel smiled as he opened the door to Angela’s house.

* * *

 

His kids darted inside. They shouldn’t have been so eager to go home, but he supposed that was expected. If half of what his kids told him was true, he had lost a lot of faith in Angela’s abilities to care for anyone.

“Hello, Hana,” Angela called from the kitchen. “How was your day?”

“Good! Can’t talk!” Hana shouted as she rushed up the stairs.

“Angela,” Gabriel said as he walked into the kitchen, “we need to talk.”

“About what?” Angela asked.

“About how you’ve been treating my kid,” Gabriel said as he leaned on the island. “I am not impressed.”

“Jesse exaggerates,” Angela shook her head.

“You wouldn’t let him take the entrance exam to transfer to Overwatch Academy,” he growled.

“He won’t be able to keep up with the demands,” Angela said.

How many times had she had this exact conversation with Jesse? Well, she couldn’t pull rank with Gabriel; he wasn’t a teenager.

“I highly doubt that,” Gabriel shook his head. “He was always a smart kid and his work ethic could be worked with.”

“You haven’t been here the last five years, Gabriel,” Angela sighed.

Gabriel bristled at the implication and leaned forward. “Angela, you are treading very thin ice,” he warned. “I do not like that you are implying what I believe you are. I was out making sure my kids were safe; don’t you fucking dare imply that makes me a bad parent.”

“All I said was,” Angela started to say before Jesse came skidding into the room.

“Papi! All packed!” he grinned. “Let’s go! I want to see Dad!”

“Meet me at the truck,” Gabriel smirked as he tossed Jesse the keys. “You better have everything you need, kiddo. We aren’t back until the weekend to move you out properly.”

“I have everything I need,” he nodded before darting out of the room.

“Wait for me!” Hana squealed as she hurried after him.

Gabriel smiled after them before he turned to look at Angela. “If you ever go near Jesse again, I will not be impressed,” he growled.

“Are you threatening me?” she demanded.

“Threats are empty,” Gabriel said as he turned around. “Consider it a promise. Good day, Angela.”

He helped his kids load everything into the truck. Jack texted Jesse asking where they were and Jesse replied that they were on their way. His kids were practically vibrating by the time they reached the house on the other side of the city. He pulled into the driveway and turned the truck off, smiling as his kids bolted for the front door.

Jack met them at the door, hoisting both of them into his arms as they launched themselves at him. They tumbled into the grass, laughing and cuddling as Hana and Jesse sobbed. Gabriel watched in amusement, waiting for his husband to finish covering their kids in kisses before he walked forward to help everyone to their feet.

“I missed you,” Jack murmured as he hugged Jesse close. “You’re so big, my boy. And handsome. Took after your Papi, eh?”

Jesse preened under the praise as Jack kissed across his forehead. He stepped back to let Hana in, tucking himself against Gabriel’s chest instead. Jack buried his face in her hair, inhaling deeply as she clung to him.

“You were just a baby the last time I saw you,” he crooned.

“I was nine,” Hana whined as she snuggled in close. “I missed you, Dad. You have to help me with Dark Souls! Everything is kicking my ass!”

Jack laughed as he kissed her forehead. “Go get the console set up and I’ll show you how it’s done,” he teased.

Hana hugged him tightly before darting over to the truck and hauling her things out of the back. Gabriel shook his head as Jesse snuggled against him. He kissed over his kid’s forehead, smiling as Jesse sniffled.

“Ordering in for supper,” Gabriel said. “Who wants what?”

“Chinese!” Jesse grinned.

“I figured you’d say sushi,” Jack smirked. At Jesse’s confused look, Jack poked his nose. “I know all about your Japanese boyfriend, kiddo.”

Jesse’s mouth opened in shock. “HOW!?”

“Your sister has a big mouth,” Gabriel confessed.

“Hana!” Jesse shouted. “Why the fuck did you ruin the surprise?!”

“What surprise?” she shouted back.

“THAT I FOUND MY SOULMATE!”

“What…? ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?”

Gabriel and Jack shared an amused expression as Jesse pouted against Gabriel’s chest. Aw, the first love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, they Dads are home~ and if Gabe seems tame in his response to Angela's treatment of Jesse, give me some time. There's a reason I removed the seven chapter limit. Need to rework a few things and tie up the loose ends.


	7. Chapter 7

Gabriel drove everyone back to Angela’s house first thing Saturday morning. There was a large trailer behind his truck to help move the larger items in his kids’ possession. Jack had phoned ahead to make sure Angela was up and the front door was unlocked when they arrived.

“Morning,” Jack greeted as he spotted Angela making herself a pot of coffee in the kitchen. “We should only be a few hours.”

“Take your time,” Angela shrugged. “Don’t want you getting hurt.”

Gabriel glared at the back of her head before he followed Hana to her room. He helped her pack everything inside, letting her get side-tracked to explain where she’d picked something up. There was five years’ worth of stories that he had to catch up on. He didn’t mind taking his time to listen to them.

“So, I told Lúcio that there was no way he could hit the target because everyone else had missed it,” Hana grinned as she cradled the stuffed bunny to her chest. “You remember Lúcio, right? Brazilian kid with really, really curly hair? He has it in dreads now and it looks amazing! Anyways, so he picks up the baseball, looks me dead in the eye, and throws it as hard as he can. He freaking shattered the target and everyone just started screaming because it’s Lúcio and he’s the biggest pacifist ever! So he goes and picks up this bunny and hands it to me, proclaiming that his Hana-bunny needed all the prizes after winning so many for everyone else.”

“How very sweet of him,” Gabriel smirked. “He likes you.”

“Well no shit there, Sherlock,” Hana laughed. “He’s had a crush on me since the third grade! But he doesn’t go to Overwatch; he goes to that special boarding school for musically inclined kids. I only get to see him around the holidays.” She got very quiet and hugged the bunny to her chest. “I miss him.”

“Hey,” Gabriel soothed as he pulled her into a tight hug. “I’m sure he misses you too, Hana-bunny. He doesn’t have a cellphone?”

“Cellphone reception sucks ass out there,” Hana made a face.

Gabriel smirked as he tapped her nose. “Don’t be talking about sucking ass now,” he warned. “You don’t want to know about Dad and mine’s sex life, do you?”

“Ugh, you’re so gross!” Hana whined as she wiggled away. “Ugh, how can Dad stand you, you old pervert?”

“Someone has to,” Gabriel grinned as he returned to packing up Hana’s bunny collection. “That television going?”

“Yah,” Hana nodded. “Angela got us those shortly after you guys left. Jesse had to fight to get cable hooked up on his.”

“He had to fight for a lot of decent things,” Gabriel growled as he carefully disconnected the television and picked it up. “Be my eyes.”

Hana walked ahead of him and warned him about the steps on the stairs. The television was more awkward than heavy, but it still made for a pain in the ass to move. He got to the bottom of the stairs with only one fumble. He heard something crash up ahead and Hana let out a low hiss.

“Sorry!” Jesse shouted. “Fucking hell.”

“Watch it, McCree,” Angela snapped. “You don’t have to destroy my house just because you’re leaving.”

Jesse’s answer was drowned out by the roar of blood in Gabriel’s ears. He set the television down as his vision turned red. His hand flexed into a fist and he started forward. He heard Hana shouting behind him, but he had only one thought in his mind; beat Angela senseless for calling his kid ‘McCree’.

“Gabriel!” Jack shouted before his arms wrapped tightly around Gabriel’s chest and hauled him back. “Gabriel, listen to me. I’m mad too, but you can’t just do this!”

Gabriel let out a furious snarl and snapped his head towards Angela. The red hadn’t faded, but he could see a little bit clearer. He glared down at her, fury building in his gut as Jesse crouched over his books and watched Gabriel fearfully. Gabriel tried to take deep breaths, but he could barely think straight.

“Breathe,” Jack murmured in his ear. “Come on, Gabe. In and out. That’s it. You’ve got it.”

Gabriel closed his eyes and stood there shaking with fury. He could feel his nails digging into the palm of his hands and he slowly relaxed them. Jack rested his chin on his shoulder and let out a long sigh of relief. His arms slowly loosened from Gabriel’s chest until they slid down to wrap around his waist. Gabriel let out a long sigh before he opened his eyes.

“Don’t you ever call my son that again,” he said coldly. “Jesse isn’t a McCree. He’s my son, so he’s a Reyes. He’s Jack’s son, so he’s a Morrison. You ever suggest anything else and there isn’t a county in this country that will be able to find where I buried your body.”

“His birth certificate,” Angela started to stutter out before Gabriel cut him off.

“Yah? Well Jack’s says his name is ‘John’, but you don’t see anyone but the brass calling him that,” Gabriel growled. “So pull your head out of your ass, Angela, and stop treating my son like shit. I’m sick of it and I’ve only been home a week.”

“Jesse exaggerates,” Angela said.

“Maybe,” Gabriel allowed, “but what happens when Hana collaborates the story? You did horrible things to my kid, Angela. You might not have ever raised a hand to him, but mark my words, if it’s as bad as what Jesse and Hana have told me, I could have your ass blasted with a thousand lawsuits. Remember that next time you open your mouth.”

Jack nodded against his shoulder before he let him pull away. Gabriel knelt down beside Jesse and helped him put his books back in the box they had fallen out of. Jack handed over the packing tape so that they could close the bottom up properly. Jesse was shaking as they loaded up the last few items into the truck.

He wouldn’t meet Gabriel’s eye and preferred to talk to his feet. Gabriel felt sick to his stomach when Hana started crying on the ride home. He looked at Jack desperately but even Jack looked at a lost.

Had he really been that terrifying? Had he scared his two most precious darlings with his fury? What sort of a monster was he?

They unpacked the truck in silence. The kids vanished into their rooms and only emerged for supper. Jack held Gabriel all night as he quietly sobbed into his husband’s chest.

* * *

Things were rocky in the Reyes-Morrison household. Tension was unusually high, almost like Jack and Gabriel were afraid to say or do anything to upset Jesse and Hana. Meals were unnaturally silent. School was as mundane as ever; if Jack remembered what an alarm clock was in the morning. Most of the time, it was a mad scramble to get both kids to school on time.

“Would someone say something?” Jesse finally demanded at supper a week after his parents had come back. “It’s like a fucking morgue in here.”

Jack winced and rubbed at his neck. “Sorry,” he murmured.

“This isn’t easy for us either,” Gabriel sighed and rubbed at his face. “Sorry for making everything awkward. It’s just…how do we just pick up where we left off? That was five years ago; you’ve both grown up so much. And after what happened Saturday?” He shook his head.

“Well, hell,” Jesse grinned. “Hi, I’m Jesse Reyes-Morrison; I’m stuck going to Deadlock High until after mid-term exams because it’s too late in the semester to transfer now. I like cowboys, Westerns, wrestling, and my boyfriend.”

Jack and Gabriel chuckled and looked at each other before Jack laced his fingers together and put on his best pouty face. Hana laughed and almost choked on her rice, needing Gabriel to reach over and thump her back repeatedly.

“You okay?” Jack asked. When Hana gave him thumps up, he relaxed. “I’m Jack Reyes-Morrison; I’m a retired Captain in the US Special Ops Division. I love my family, enjoy cooking, hate Mondays, and really just need a year’s worth of sleep.”

“Me next!” Hana bounced in her chair before she cleared her throat. “I’m Hana Reyes-Morrison. I go to Overwatch Academy. I have long brown hair and dark brown eyes.” Gabriel started chuckling and she grinned at him, bouncing in her seat again. “I knew you’d get it! I’m an anime fan and so is my Papi! We watch all sorts of shows together, but my favourites are anything with blood and gore! I’m also really good at video games. Except RPGs for some reason.”

“You aren’t patient enough,” Jack teased as Gabriel ruffled her hair.

“I’m Gabriel Reyes-Morrison; retired Major for the US Special Ops Division,” Gabriel smiled. “It’s been a while since I’ve been able to think of what I enjoy and I sadly can’t think of anything witty or funny. I love my family and I want to do everything for them. I’m trying to adjust to not having to be on edge all the time and it’s taking longer than I would like. But I know I’ll be okay; my family is amazingly understanding once we actually sit down and talk like rational adults.”

They all chuckled and Gabriel reached across the table to ruffle Jesse’s hair. The tension wasn’t entirely gone, but everyone could breathe a little bit easier. Jack and Jesse did dishes after supper and ended up getting into a soap war that left both of them laughing harder than they had in a while. Soap was leaking down Jesse’s face and he swung a handful of rinse water at his father.

Jack sprayed him with the detachable faucet head, soaking Jesse and the floor. They both slipped as they scrambled away from the sink. They tumbled into the living room, whooping and shouting as they wrestled, Jack blowing raspberries against Jesse’s cheeks. Jesse swore and fought against the onslaught, his sides aching as he started crying.

“Oh, no, baby, don’t cry!” Jack hugged Jesse close and kissed his temple “Did I hurt you?”

Jesse shook his head and hugged Jack tightly, pressing his face into his shoulder as he sobbed. Jack’s fingers pushed a little roughly through Jesse’s hair as he kissed Jesse’s forehead, murmuring apologies. Jesse pressed his forehead against Jack’s collarbone before he looked up and sniffled.

“Missed you so much, Dad,” he murmured.

“I missed you too, Jesse,” Jack said. “I know you were going through hell while we were gone, but I’m going to do everything I can to make it up to you.”

“You don’t have to,” Jesse laughed as he wiped at his eyes. “You coming home was more than enough. I missed you so fucking much.”

“Language,” Jack teased as he tapped Jesse’s nose. “I’m so proud of you, even if you feel like screaming a lot because of what you had to put up with.” He hugged Jesse close and kissed his cheek. “You’re so smart, Jesse. I hope you never doubt that, okay?”

“I know,” Jesse whispered. “I get it from you.”

Jack laughed and hugged Jesse tighter as he started crying. Jesse snuggled into Jack’s chest, holding his Dad tightly as he broke down into sobs.

* * *

 

Hana crept quietly down the hall and pressed her ear against her parents’ door. When she was certain that they weren’t quietly having sex; Dad might have been a screamer, but they were still good at staying quiet; she pushed the door open and peeked inside. Papi was lying on his front, one arm hanging off the bed, and both shoulders bare. Dad was curled up beside him, his cheek resting on the meat of Papi’s bicep.

Hana chewed on her lip before she felt Jesse push her past the door. They slipped into the bedroom and wiggled their way between their sleeping parents. Gabriel snorted angrily as he woke, his hand slapping the nightstand as he looked for something. His brown eyes blinked at them and a vicious snarl passed over his face.

“Gabe, it’s okay,” Jack murmured as he reached out to pat his husband’s arm. “Just the kids.”

“Oh,” Gabriel blinked before he settled down and rubbed at his eyes. “Sorry, darlings.”

“It’s okay,” Hana murmured as she snuggled against Papi’s chest.

She inhaled his scent and smiled a little. It hadn’t changed much since he’d been gone. He still smelt like spices from his cologne that Dad loved and the sharp bite of flesh that she couldn’t explain. Her cheek rose and fell as he breathed and she felt Dad’s fingers brush through her hair as Jesse tucked his face into Jack’s shoulder.

“Sleep well, okay?” Jack soothed. “Alarm’s set for seven.”

“Dad, tomorrow’s Saturday,” Jesse laughed.

“Well fuck,” Jack groaned. “And here I was so proud of myself for remembering the alarm. Damn it.”

“Thought that counts, _mi sol_ ,” Gabriel yawned as he brushed his knuckles over Jack’s cheek. “Just means we can sleep the morning away.”

Hana smiled at the idea before she closed her eyes. For the first time in years, she slept through the night without any nightmares plaguing her. She was the first one up, beating Jesse to the washroom so he didn’t hog it all morning taking a shower. She relieved her bladder and went to crawl back in with her parents. Gabriel rolled over purposefully on her and she gasped loudly for air.

“Papi! Your pecs are crushing me!” she whined.

“Hmm, what was that, bunny?” Gabriel yawned. “Can’t hear you through the muscle.”

“Dad! Dad, your husband’s squishing me!”

“Gabe, stop crushing our daughter,” Jack murmured without opening his eyes.

“You’re both no fun,” Gabriel huffed as he rolled over.

“Not what you said last night,” Jack yawned.

“Wow, ew,” Hana grimaced and wrinkled her nose. “Things I don’t ever want to know about.”

Gabriel chuckled and looped his arms around her chest, holding her close. They dozed off again until Jesse poked his head into the room and loudly announced that he was going for a walk with Hanzo. Jack grabbed his housecoat and threw it over his shoulders, shouting at Jesse to wait because he wanted to meet Hanzo. Gabriel let out a soft grumble before he got to his feet and pulled a proper pair of pants on instead of his boxer-briefs. Hana trotted after them, smiling as she heard Jack happily greet Hanzo.

“Hey,” she yawned as she spotted Hanzo around Jack’s shoulder. “Sorry about them.”

“It’s alright,” Hanzo chuckled as he shook Jack’s hand.

“I won’t delay you for long,” Jack promised as he ran his fingers through his hair. “I just wanted to meet my son’s boyfriend. You’ve been good to him. Thank you.”

Hanzo blushed a little and shifted his weight around. “He has been good for me too,” he murmured shyly.

Gabriel let out a gruff bark of laughter. Jack and Jesse shared a worried look before Jesse hurried his boyfriend out the door. Jack spun around as the door closed and set his hands on his hips.

“You are terrible!” he said as he wagged his finger at Gabriel. “They’ve only been dating a short while, Gabriel!”

“Yah, and how long did it take before you were choking on my dick?” Gabriel grinned.

“EW!” Hana shrieked and covered her ears. “The things I don’t need a mental image of!”

“What? I never told you that your Dad’s the king of blowjobs?” Gabriel grinned wickedly at her.

“Papi!”

“Gabriel!”

“What?” Gabriel laughed. “Oh, please, like you’re embarrassed.”

“Not in front of the children! We’ve been over this!” Jack covered his face.

“Uh huh,” Gabriel snorted before he grabbed Jack by the elbow. “Come here, _chico de oro_.”

Jack yelped as he was dragged towards the stairs. He looked over his shoulder and gave Hana an apologetic look.

“There should be leftover waffles in the fridge,” he said before Gabriel threw him over his shoulder. “Oh, for fuck sakes, I CAN WALK! Gabriel, put me down!”

Gabriel gave Jack’s backside a firm pat and Hana groaned at how disgusting her parents were. She grabbed her headphones off of the table and blasted the sound for one of her handhelds so she wouldn’t hear her parents having sex while she had breakfast.

* * *

 

Jack managed to drag himself into a hot bath after he and Gabriel were finished having morning sex. He ached all over, but it was the kind of ache he loved. Gabriel was downstairs getting lunch ready, leaving Jack to enjoy his bath.

He sank into the bubbles and groaned as the heat soaked into his abused muscles. He reached down and massaged his lower back, smiling a little as he felt teeth marks right above his rump. Typical Gabriel marking what he claimed was his.

“Hey, Dad, I know Papi just finished making you wish you were ten years younger,” Jesse called as he knocked on the door to the washroom, “but you think we can take your bike out for a spin?”

Jack chuckled as he shifted in the bath. “I don’t see why not,” he called back. “Just give me at least an hour to recover. And to kick Gabriel’s ass for being so rough.”

“Hey, you married him,” Jesse laughed.

“I know,” Jack smiled as he looked down at the ring tattooed onto his finger. “I’ll be out shortly for lunch.”

“Cool,” Jesse called before he walked away.

Jack soaked for another ten minutes before hauling himself out of the water and towelling off. He hummed as he got dressed and headed downstairs. The kitchen smelt like a mouth-watering masterpiece and he gratefully accepted the heaping pile of food that Gabriel handed him. Gabriel stole a warm kiss from him before patting his backside a little rougher than necessary just to hear him whine.

Jack shook his head as he sat down gingerly and started stuffing lunch into his mouth. Gabriel sat down beside him and ran his fingers through his hair, humming softly.

“Don’t you just love how our parents go from horny bunnies to saps in a heartbeat?” Hana snorted as she played her handheld.

“Hush,” Jack shook his head. “Unless you don’t want to go for a bike ride.”

“Don’t threaten me with that!” Hana whined and pursed her lips at him.

Jack smiled and popped a fry into his mouth. Gabriel kissed his cheek, running his nose over Jack’s cheekbone. Jack shot him a smirk before pushing a cheese stick into his husband’s mouth. Gabriel bit and tore a chunk off, smiling at him as they rubbed their noses together. Hana whined that they were so adorable that it wasn’t fair.

When Jack was finished sharing his lunch with Gabriel, he got his leather jacket on and fished the three helmets out of the box they had been stored in. It took a little while to adjust Hana’s bright pink helmet, but they managed to get it sitting properly. She’d need a new one, either way. She wasn’t a little girl anymore.

Jesse swung himself onto Gabriel’s motorcycle, grinning as Gabriel sat down in front of him. Gabriel revved the engine, snapping the visor on his helmet down as Jack secured his helmet. Jack waved his husband off before he swung himself onto his bike. Hana climbed up behind him and wrapped her arms tightly around his chest.

“Let’s go!” she squealed.

Jack chuckled before he started the engine and left the driveway. They drove through the city, obeying the speed limit until they got out on the highway.  As soon as they were clear of city limits, Jack gunned the engine. Hana screamed in delight and clung to him as they zoomed down the stretch of highway. They pulled far ahead of Gabriel and Jesse, but Jack knew Gabriel was biding his time. First change he got, he was going to sail past them. Possibly flip him off. That was just what Gabriel did.

It felt good, all of it. Being back with his family, the feeling of his bike rumbling against his thighs, Hana clinging to him and laughing in delight, Gabriel and Jesse somewhere behind them; all of it felt right. He took a deep breath just as Gabriel whipped past him with Jesse clinging to his shoulder and whooping loud enough to be heard over the engines and the wind.

Hana let out a shriek of outrage and Jack’s bike roared after Gabriel’s. Well, he wasn’t going to let him have an easy victory at any rate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was that for Gabriel almost murdering Angela for calling his baby boy 'McCree'? Unfortunately, he also scared the kids which makes everything awkward. But it's okay, they'll work through it.  
> Also, Gabriel has no freaking filter when he's horny. The kids were in bed with him all night and morning and he couldn't have his husband's sweet, sweet ass. Sorry for the mental images, Hana; but, hey, bike ride!


	8. Chapter 8

Jesse tapped his pencil against the paper in front of him. He reread the question a few more times before he started writing. He personally thought it was worded terribly and he hoped that this wasn’t one of those dumb I.Q type questions that had a million different answers. He knew he only had a half-hour left to write the entrance exam, but he was making sure everything was done to showcase his abilities.

He finished the last question and got to his feet, breezing past the other students still scribbling madly. He handed his exam into the teacher at the front of the room and they smiled at him.

“Have a good night,” they said quietly so they didn’t disturb the other students. “And good luck.”

Jesse smiled as he grabbed his coat and headed out of the exam room. Dad was waiting with his motorcycle outside, snapchatting Hana by the looks of it. He glanced up as Jesse approached and smiled, holding his arm out for a hug.

“So, how’d it go?” he asked as Jesse grabbed his helmet.

“Good,” Jesse smiled as he dropped down behind Dad. “I’ll be surprised if I don’t get in.”

“That’s my boy,” Jack cooed as he started his motorcycle.

Jesse hugged his dad around the chest and held on tightly as they pulled out into traffic. The drive home was uneventful, but Hana was getting mad at her game when they walked into the house. Jack lifted an eyebrow in amusement as he let her curse and swear at the television.

“Dad! Dad, the game’s cheating!” she whined. “See? I’m pushing the button and he’s not listening!”

“That’s because you aren’t holding your tongue right,” Jack teased. “I told you that game was bugged beyond being playable. You’re the stubborn one that wouldn’t listen to me.”

Hana whined before she turned the game off and walked over to throw herself into a chair at the table. She pouted, whining loudly about the poor state of the game she was playing as Jack checked on supper. He turned around to say something when the door to the house flew open with a bang. Hana and Jesse yelped in surprise as Gabriel came storming into the house.

“Gabe?” Jack asked as he moved forward. “Hun, you have to use your words.”

“Don’t patronize me right now,” Gabriel snarled as he dragged a hand over his face. “If that fucking bitch comes anywhere near the house, I’m putting her six feet under!”

“Gabriel, who?” Jack asked as he wrapped his arms around his husband’s shoulders and hugged him. “Please, calm down. You’re frightening me.”

“Angela,” Gabriel growled as he pulled Jack close and kissed his cheek a little roughly. “She hunted me down in the store and proceeded to tell me what a terrible father I was for giving my son false hope for his future.”

“Are you fucking with me?” Jesse demanded as he jumped to his feet. “Where is that bitch?!”

“Jesse, please,” Jack gave him an exasperated look. “Let me handle this, okay?”

“What, I can’t support my father, jackass?” Jesse snapped before he covered his mouth in horror. “I’m sorry!”

Jack gave him a long look before he took a deep breath. He stepped away from Gabriel, who was looking guilty all of a sudden, and clapped his hands once. His fingers laced together as he looked at them one at a time.

“Okay, everyone to their individual time out sections of the house,” he instructed. “I’ll call you all for dinner when it’s ready. Please try to calm down. I know this is a very strenuous situation, but we won’t get anywhere if we lash out at the first sign of weakness. No one is in trouble,” he added with a look at Jesse. “I just don’t want anything else said that we will later regret. Off you all go.”

Jesse shuffled off to his room, wincing a little as Gabriel slammed the basement door hard. He heard the door open again and almost tripped up the stairs as I realized his Papi was _opening and closing the door twenty times for slamming it_. He started laughing loudly, grinning over the banister even though he couldn’t see his father. This was just too good! Gabriel had given Jesse grief for years about slamming doors; he’d once stood there for a half-hour opening and closing the door because he kept slamming it on the twentieth close. Now he was doing his own time!

When Gabriel closed the door for the last time, Jesse continued on into his room. He flopped on the bed and stared at the ceiling, trying to decide if he should do something or not. There was probably some homework he should be doing. Yah, definitely some homework he should be doing. But he didn’t feel like it.

He let out a long sigh and leaned his head back against the pillow. He closed his eyes, trying to think about what he could do to help him calm down. He jumped in surprise as someone knocked on his door. He sat up as Jack poked his head into the room and smirked.

“Hey, braniac; you hungry?” he asked as he brought in a plate with two slices of pizza. “Hana tried to wake you up earlier, but you were out cold.”

“I’m sorry for earlier,” he murmured as he took the plate. “I didn’t mean to snap at you.”

“I know, baby,” Jack smiled as he sat down on the bed beside him. “We had a talk at supper, but we didn’t decide on anything because you weren’t there. So far, we agree that Angela is intentionally looking to cause trouble. Gabriel thinks we might have a solid case for child abuse on our hands, if you want to have her charged.”

Jesse shook his head. “No, that’s too much of a hassle,” he said. “And she’d likely just get a good lawyer to turn it on you two.”

Jack ran his fingers through Jesse’s hair and sighed. “I want justice for you, Jesse,” he murmured. “You were put through hell for five years. We were out fighting a war while you were here fighting someone that was supposed to care for you.”

“You make it sound almost noble,” Jesse smiled.

Jack hugged him close and sighed. “Jesse, child abuse is serious,” he murmured. “Angela attempted to undermine your self-confidence and self-worth. I want her to pay for that.”

Jesse looked at his lap and swung his feet. “It would ruin her reputation and her career,” he murmured. “I don’t know if I want to do that.”

“We won’t if you don’t want to,” Jack said. “It’s your decision to make, Jesse.” He kissed Jesse’s forehead and smiled. “At the very least, we will be putting in a request for a restraining order.”

Jesse nodded before he picked the plate of pizza up and headed for the stairs. Hana and Gabriel were playing a racing game of some sort, growling at each other to stop cheating. Jesse sat down on the couch behind them and started eating, staying quiet even as Gabriel leaned back to rest his head on Jesse’s knee.

“Hey, have a good nap?” Gabriel asked as he gave Hana a playful shove to make her car smash into the wall.

“Hey!”

Gabriel chuckled as she pushed him back, but his car didn’t even budge as he continued playing. Jesse munched on his pizza and nodded his head.

“It was good,” he said. “Guess I was more exhausted than I thought.”

“You did take a grueling exam,” Gabriel chuckled as he won the match. “I do believe that is vacuum duty this weekend, Hana-bunny.”

“No fair!” Hana whined and slumped against him. “You cheated!”

“Only because you did,” Gabriel smirked before he pushed himself up onto the couch beside Jesse and flopped his arm behind his head. “I’m really proud of you, Jesse.”

“Even if I don’t want to slap Angela with a lawsuit?” he asked softly.

“Even if you don’t want to file charges,” Gabriel smiled before he leaned in and kissed Jesse’s forehead. “You’re a smart and strong kid. No matter what you choose to do with your life, you know I have your back.”

Jesse smiled and nodded his head. He snuggled into his Papi’s side and giggled as his prickly beard tickled over his ear. It turned into full blown laughter as Gabriel’s thick digits found all the sensitive spots on his torso and made him squirm. He could just barely see Jack recording them out of the corner of his eye, but he was too preoccupied with protecting his stomach to care.

* * *

 

Gabriel set the envelope on the table and kissed Jack’s cheek. His husband smiled tiredly at him, rubbing at his eyes as he made a pot of coffee for them. They kids were still fast asleep and probably wouldn’t be up for another hour or two. The joys of being teenagers on the weekend.

“Think he’ll be excited?” Jack yawned as he motioned towards the gift sitting beside the envelope.

“Of course,” Gabriel purred as he wrapped his arms around Jack’s waist and pulled him close. “Ah, _mi luna_ , you look stunning at this time of day.”

“I have bags under my eyes to make a racoon jealous,” Jack smirked as he rested his head against Gabriel’s shoulder. “You don’t have to heap false flattery on me.”

“When do I ever heap false flattery?” Gabriel asked as he kissed along Jack’s tanned flesh. “Mmm, you smell like heaven.”

“Gabe,” Jack groaned and reached up to grab a handful of his curls. “Oh, gods, Gabe.”

He pushed his husband gently against the counter and buried his face in his neck. He kissed and sucked at the flesh, reaching up to press his fingers into Jack’s mouth so that he wouldn’t scream and wake the kids. It wasn’t the roughest sex they’d had since getting home, but it was probably the strangest angle.

They rutted quickly, groaning and panting softly in case the kids woke up. Jack wrapped his arms around Gabriel’s neck, whimpering around the fingers in his mouth as Gabriel kept his thrusts gentle. It took a little bit longer than Gabriel would have liked for them both to reach completion, but they were done and cleaned up long before Jesse stumbled down the stairs.

“Ooh, what’s for breakfast?” he asked with a smile.

“What does the birthday boy want?” Jack asked in return.

Jesse rubbed at his chin and pursed his lips. “Pancakes. Chocolate chip pancakes. With maple bacon.”

“I can do that,” Jack smiled as he started getting ingredients out. “Why don’t you open up the gift from me and Papi while you wait? Hana, honey, you can’t walk around with your eyes closed. If you need a shot of sugar, there’s orange juice in the fridge.”

“Could just let me drink coffee,” Hana huffed as she got herself a glass.

“Wait until you’re sixteen,” Jack shook his head. “You don’t need that addiction. Trust me.”

“Could be worse,” Hana mused.

“Don’t start,” Jack warned as he started whisking everything together.

Hana wisely sat down at the table as Jesse pulled his gift towards him. He slowly unwrapped it, teasing Gabriel about the leftover Halloween-themed wrapping paper. He blinked at the box before carefully lifting the lid off. He gasped as he stared at the gun and holster sitting in red velvet.

Tears sprang to his eyes as he gingerly lifted the gun out of the box and ran his thumb over the barrel. _Peacekeeper_ was etched into the side, a little ironic all things considered, but still perfect. Jesse let out a soft whimper before he rubbed at his eyes.

“Thank you,” he whispered. “It’s beautiful!”

“Now, there’s some rules that come along with that,” Gabriel warned. “I don’t care what the laws say about a sixteen-year-old carrying a piece; that gun doesn’t leave the house unless you’re going to a range, got it? I don’t need a cop shooting you because they thought you were reaching for your gun.”

Jesse nodded and stood up. “That’s the best gift ever,” he whimpered as he hugged Gabriel tightly. “Thank you so much!”

“Anything for my little cowboy,” Gabriel soothed as he ran his fingers through Jesse’s hair. “Oh, and that gun is to be unloaded at all times, got it?”

“Yah,” Jesse smiled as he rubbed at his eyes. “You’re the best.”

“What’s the envelope for?” Hana demanded as she glared at the brown package.

“Jesse,” Gabriel smirked. “You could open it if you wanted,” he mused.

Jesse gave him a curious look before he picked the envelope up. He turned it over and dropped it in alarm. The Overwatch seal was stamped in the corner and was addressed in swirling blue letters to Jesse Reyes- Morrison. Jesse looked at Gabriel and Jack before he tore the package open. He pulled the letter out and read it over.

“Holy shit!” he shrieked. “I’m in! HOLY SHIT! I’M IN!”

“YAH!” Hana cackled with glee.

“I wasn’t worried,” Jack said proudly as he started cooking up the pancakes. “I know my boy’s smart.”

“I got a ninety on the exam,” Jesse whispered. “I aced the math and history parts, fumbled through the English, and did okay with everything else. Dad…Dad, they’re already requesting that I help tutor people!”

Gabriel and Jack shared an amused look as Jesse started laughing. He threw the papers down on the table and let out a wild cackle.

“Suck my dick, Angela!” he shouted. “Suck it long and hard, you uppity bitch! I aced the entrance exam and they’re begging for me to tutor! I’m so fucking dumb, aren’t I?”

Gabriel laughed in spite of the fact that he shouldn’t be encouraging that sort of behaviour. He pulled his son close and covered his face in kisses. He was so proud of his little cowboy. He was smart, creative, loving, and determined. How could he not love his boy and want the best of him?

“I’m so proud of you, Jesse,” Gabriel murmured as Jesse hid his face in Gabriel’s shoulder. “So, so proud.”

Jesse clung to him and let out a soft sob. Gabriel soothed him, smiling as Jesse sniffled into his housecoat. Jack flipped the pancakes and let out a happy sigh at the sight. Things were going to be okay, even if they were going to be different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the show~
> 
> So not everything's perfect; it's still going to take some time for them to get used being a family again and the kids not being on edge. Jesse's still going to have moments where he says things he doesn't mean because he's used to going on the defensive, but it'll get better. Will Jesse ever press charges against Angela? That'll be up to him to decide. At the moment, he doesn't think it's worth his time. I'll leave it to you to decide if he ever does. But, hey, at least he can rub it in her face that he's going to do just fine at Overwatch.
> 
> Thank you so much everyone for reading, commenting, and leaving kudos. The continued support for my work still surprises me a little, but I appreciate it so much. There's nothing that gives an author the motivation to keep working quite like visible feedback. Again, thank you so much and I hope you continue to enjoy my future projects.
> 
> Who knows, there might be something actually in the main universe for once instead of thousands and thousands of AUs. *laughs into the distance*


End file.
